Angiogenesis is the growth of new capillary blood vessels in existing capillaries and postcapillary venule, which is a complex process involving multiple molecules of various cells.
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is a vascular endothelial cell-specific heparin-binding growth factor that induces angiogenesis in vivo. The expression of VEGF is closely related to the density of microvessels in the tissue and the number of new blood vessels. The VEGF receptor (VEGFR) family includes VEGFR-1, VEGFR-2 and VEGFR3.
Angiogenesis plays an important role in the development and metastasis of tumors, and inhibition of this process can significantly prevent the development, spread and metastasis of tumor tissue. Inhibition of VEGFR can treat tumor growth, as well as other angiogenesis-related metastatic growth diseases such as psoriasis, Kaposi's sarcoma, restenosis such as stent-induced restenosis, endometriosis, Crohn's disease, Hodgkin's disease, leukemia, arthritis, hemangioma, angiofibroma, eye diseases such as diabetic retinopathy and neovascular glaucoma, nephropathy such as glomerulonephritis, diabetic nephropathy, malignant nephrosclerosis, thrombotic microangiopathy syndrome, transplant rejection and glomerulopathy, fibrotic diseases such as cirrhosis, glomerular mesangial cell proliferative diseases, arteriosclerosis, nerve tissue damage, senile keratosis, and the like.